Siblings and Friends
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: ...READ DAMNIT
1. Chapter 1

_**Siblings and Friends**_

Sasuke and Itachi live with their mother. Their father dead. Naruto has a sister. They move, leaving the two Uchiha boys to wait for their return.

**Chapter 1:**

_Kayame Uzumaki. Age; 11._

_Naruto Uzumaki. Age; 5._

_Itachi Uchiha. Age; 11_

_Sasuke Uchiha. Age; 5_

They lived with their mother, Mikoto Uchiha. Their father was deciesed, dead. Sasuke was no where to be found when his mother was looking for him so Itachi had to look for him. He looked around the park, where he thought Sasuke would be. Not there. He sighed heavily.

"Sasuke Uchiha, where did you...HUh?" Itachi was walking past the docks, still looking for Sasuke. His hands were shoved in his pockets. The sun was setting and there, near the edge of the short boat bridge, sat Sasuke. He looked sad. What could be bothering him? Itachi made his way slowly over to his younger brother and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

"Sasuke? What's the matter? Where's Naruto?"

"I hate him!" Sasuke exclaimed, staring at the water, a forced angered look in his eyes.

"What did Naruto do this time?"

"He's leaving."

"Huh? M-Mom never told us..."

"IIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIII!" A young girl about Itachi's age yelled as she drug a younger boy with her to the two boys' current location. She sighed heavily as she caught her breath and shoved Naruto infront of Sasuke.

"Say it Naruto! What you did was rude and you know Mom raised you better than that!" The girl exclaimed. She had tan skin, much like Naruto, blonde hair she kept in pigtails, in which as they fell a little past her shoulders. She wore an orange skirt with an orange tanktop and orange boots. Sasuke looked away.

"He doesn't have...Ow!"

"Sasuke, knock it off. Kayame...Can I talk to you?" The girl known as Kayame smiled and nodded.

"Sure. That'll give the little brats some time to talk as well." With that, the two older kids walked off, talking.

"Gomen...Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked away.

"Whatever." He walked past Naruto, hands shoved in his pockets. "You better come back, Naruto Uzumaki. You hear me?" Sasuke didn't have the heart to stay around Naruto. He didn't want to lose his best friend either. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Oh...Hey! Sasuke, wait!" He ran after his raven haired pal and Sasuke stopped. He looked at Naruto as he held something up. It was a picture. Sasuke blinked and stared at it.

"What's this?"

"That day we first met. Remember?" Sasuke thought back a moment and with a small smile nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Here. Take this one. I have another copy. Don't forget me, Kay Sasuke?"

"I promise I won't." Naruto nodded. Both boys felt tear tugging at their eyes. They both turned tail and ran in oppisate directions at the same time, never to see each other for the longest time.

"Well, I have to go now, Itachi-kun."

"Promise you'll find a way to keep in touch and return back here some day?"

"I promise, Ita-kun." Itachi blushed slightly at the newly found nick name; Ita-kun. They hugged and Kayame reached into her pocket. "Here's a keep sake. It's a locket with a picture of each of us. Keep it close to your heart."

"I will, Kaya-chan." With that, The older Uzumaki child ran at full speed home, only to soon leave the village for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siblings and Friends**_

Sasuke and Itachi live with their mother. Their father dead. Naruto has a sister. They move, leaving the two Uchiha boys to wait for their return.

**Chapter 2:**

_Kayame Uzumaki. Age; 17._

_Naruto Uzumaki. Age; 11._

_Itachi Uchiha. Age; 17._

_Sasuke Uchiha. Age; 11._

It's been six years. Sasuke still waits for his old best friend to return.

_As if. Who the hell is Naruto anyway?_ Sasuke thought, looking at a piece of paper. _Was he just a made up friend of mine when I was a child?_ He then looked at a picture. _Then who's this? Long distant family? He looks nothing like this family. God! I haven't looked through this damned box in ages! Where the hell's Itachi when ya need him?_ Sasuke sighed heavily and locked the box, shoving it back under his bed and placing the picture in his pocket, walking from his room. He nearly ran into his mother. If it wasn't for his speed, he would have knocked her over. When he caught her wrist, she smiled at him.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. What were you doing? I heard a loud thud in here."

"I was just going through a very old box. Nothing important in there."

"Oh. Alright. Itachi was looking for you. Said he promised to help you train some." Mikoto smiled, closing her eyes anc cocking her head to the side, sweat dropping when there was what sounded to be a half bark, half meow. Sasuke gave his mother an odd look.

"Mom...Do you have another kitsune?"

"I couldn't help myself. It was injured." Sasuke sweat dropped, sighing.

"Mother...Oh well. Love ya Mom. Gotta run though. Nii-san's going to have my head for being late." He took off, leaving MIkoto Uchiha to smile after him.

"He is such a goofball. I miss his innocence though, when he was still so young. He's such a little brat." She couldn't help but laugh a bit and walked down the hall, the little kit at her heals.

"Itachi! Gomen I'm late!" Sasuke called to the already training Itachi.

"Hey little brother. ABout time. Start, now." With that said, several clones of Itachi dropped from tree's. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Damnit...I just got here." With that thought, the attacks began. Hours went by and Sasuke had managed to just _barely_ defeat his brothers Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Not fair!" Sasuke snapped, trying to catch his breath. Itachi was leaning against a tree, worn out, but breathing calmly.

"You're fault...for being...so dang late...Sasuke."

"Grrr! No it's not!"

"You're the one that lost track of time, am I right?" Sasuke blushed slightly at this and looked away.

"Oh, shut up!" After they caught their breath, both boys stood. When Itachi looked above his brother, his eyes widened at the sight. Sasuke looked back and nearly fell over.

"Who the hell are you!" There infront of them stood a girl in a pair of loose orange shorts that fell to her knee's and an orange tanktop with blue sandals next to a boy that looked to be Sasuke's age, wearing a pair of loose orange pants, the legs rolled up some, and an orange jeacket, the sleeves in the same manner.

"K-Kayame?"

"Itachi...You two have grown, a lot."

"It's not like you stayed the same."

"I know." Kayame had the same hair length as before. The boy had blonde, short spike hair and ocean blue eyes, as did the girl. "Sasuke, you mean to tell me, you don't remember us?" She had turned her attention to him now. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nuh uh. Not a bit."

"You dobe!" Itachi threw a pebble at Sasuke's head and he turned around, catching it.

"Mom said to stop throwing rocks at me!" He snapped. THe other two in their presence sweat dropped.

"Sasuke, Itachi, come on you two." Both turned back to the girl and boy that were standing there.

"Come on. My mom would be happy to see you guys again."

"We already met up with her. That's how we found you two." Itachi nodded at the explanation and smiled a bit.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Itachi ran ahead of Sasuke and grabbed Kayame's hand.

"Hey! Wait a minute Nii-san! You promised we could train together!"

"Sasuke, you idiot. These are old friends. Look at the damned picture in your pocket." With that, Itachi drug Kayame off. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he looked back.

"Alright, might as well...Gomen but, I really don't remember you." The blonde looked down.

"I figured. You were too hurt back then, so it's understandable you forgot about me. I didn't want to come out here, but sis made me. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm before he could go anywhere.

"Huh?"

"We might as well become reaquianted, if we're going to be living in the same village and we _were_ old friends...at some point." With that, the blonde smiled and something about it pushed something into Sasuke's mind. He shook the feeling off and lead the boy around the village of Konoha. As they walked down the street, Sasuke got several stares, Naruto just getting glares.

"Man, what's up with them? PMS early for girls here?" Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"I never really talk to anyone. Guess they're jealous of you, Naruto." With that, a pink haired girl ran up to them and stopped just infront of Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, tense. She looked a bit scared. Sasuke looked up to see one of the perv's of the town. He shoved Sakura into Naruto and stepped forward.

"Hey! Look damnit! Leave her alone or I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try. That bitch owes me."

"Alright, you asked for it!" Sasuke jumped and did a back-spin kick to the head, knocking the guy straight into the ground. With that, the two went into an all out battle. When Sasuke was about to make the final blow, about to pull shuriken from his pouch, a hand grabbed his wrist as another reached out to block the man from hitting Sasuke, breaking the guys nose.

"Stay away from my son and his friends. You have been warned for the last time." Mikoto Uchiha stood there, a death glare in her eyes as she looked at the man.

"Damn you Uchiha! You broke my nose."

"You deserved it! Leave these kids alone unless you want another body part broken!"

"Go Mom..." Sasuke said, amused.

"And as for you, Sasuke. I told you not to pick fights with people like him. Didn't I tell you to ignore him?"

"Yeah but...Sorry..." Sasuke lowered his head in defeat. No matter how stubborn the great Uchiha prodigy was, he could never win an argument against his mother. She smiled in a sweet way.

"Good. Now go have fun with your friends while I take care of this one." He nodded, looked to Sakura and Naruto and they walked off.

"Wow Sasuke! You're mom's gotten awesome!"

"It's not that great. A normal thing really."

"Sasuke, stop being so modest! Or are you just mad because you can never win an argument with your mother?"

"Shut up Sakura! Not like you could either!"

"I don't have to because her and I get along real well." Sakura smirked and Sasuke just glared.

"Shut up, Saru-Sakura-Chan."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto laughed. He had never seen Sakura before, or maybe he had forgotten. Who cared. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Say, I have an idea! Let's spy on Itachi the weasel and your sis."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, but nodded and the three children went to find the two older ones.

**R&R**


End file.
